


A Sunny Day

by Danxk



Series: #Howons [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Just a chill light au, M/M, Where howons are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: A sunny and warm day that Jaehwan loves and Sewoon feels the opposite





	A Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light one for howons bec I miss then sm.

It's a sunny day and Sewoon hates it when the rays coming from his window hit his cheek casuing him to wake up. But he just changed his position in his bed without opening his eyes.

He had always preferred gloomy and rainy days, when he doesn't feel obliged to get up because his room gets humid and too warm to his comfort like today.

He knew summer season is starting and so does his agony.

Sewoon was slipping back to sleep when he heard footsteps coming and his door slamming open but he didn't stir and open an eye.

Seconds later he could feel Jaehwan watching him.

 

From the wall he turned to face Jaehwan, eyes still closed. Jaehwan sat on the floor watching Sewoon sleep. The older's warm breath fanning his face.

 

Jaehwan prodded a finger to the younger's face to wake him up, he didn't need to try harder because Sewoon is a light sleeper. Sewoon groaned as he caught Jaehwan's hand, instinctively intertwining it with his. A smile creeps on Jaehwan's lips, Sewoon was too cute.

"Sewoon-ah let's go outside and enjoy the sun!" Jaehwan said cheerfully

Sewoon cracks open his eyes slowly, "Don't wanna," he slightly pulls Jaehwan's hand signalling him, "Just cuddle with me instead." 

"Aww come on Sewoon, it's getting warm. We should go out."

Jaehwan tried to pry his boyfriend out of his sheets but his efforts were done in vain. Sewoon refused to leave his cocoon.

"No, I'd rather stay here." Sewoon firmly stated still pulling Jaehwan to his bed but to his dismay Jaehwan pulled away.

Jaehwan was pouting, his eyes turning puppy soft, his smile's gone. Moments later he's standing and was about to leave but Sewoon acted quickly. He left his comfortable layer of cotton sheets to pull Jaehwan to his bed.

Within some flips Jaehwan was under him. Sewoon has his palms planted on the sheets on either sides of Jaehwan's head, to support him and corner his boyfriend.

But the older wouldn't look him, his face straight serious, his eyes fixed on something else. Sewoon sighed.

Jaehwan was obviously sulking. He doesn't demand a lot of things to Sewoon, he rarely request anything but when he does Sewoon better comply or he'll never get a taste of him for weeks.

Sewoon groaned, "Fine we'll go out." he inched closer but Jaehwan still wouldn't give him attention.

"I said we'll go out, enjoy the sun and fresh air Jaehwan."

No response.

Sewoon could feel panic slowly creeping into him.

"Jaehwan hyung," he called, Jaehwan gave him not a glimpse.

Sewoon leaned down, their chest touching, then he kissed Jaehwan on the cheek. He leaned back and saw that Jaehwan has a tint of pink on his cheeks, he chuckled.

Jaehwan might be sulking but he is still soft for Sewoon.

"Jaehwanie, look at me please," Sewoon leaned down again and kissed him on the forehead that does the trick. Jaehwan's eyes went to meet his gaze, "I love you and we're going out today to have fun. And I'm treating you to anything you want to eat, we'll go visit the amusement park if you want."

At the mention of _treat_ and _amusement park,_ Jaehwan's emotionless eyes changed in a split second to a pair of sparkling eyes.

"You mean that." He's now smiling widely.

"Yeah I do." Sewoon could only sigh, he put his wallet on the line.

Jaehwan reached to caress his boyfriend's cheek, it's not often that they could have a day together. Both are busy with their schedules and he wants to make the best out of it.

 

"Then like the oldies, seal the deal with a kiss."

Sewoon leaned down to kiss him again, this time on the lips. They both felt each other smile during the sweet share.

**Author's Note:**

> Howons fighting! YoungDoPoPang fighting! Congratulations MXM. Love their songs ❤


End file.
